


Fandom Reality

by carzla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #IFDrabble, Announcements, Drabble, Fandom, Fans, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Social Media, fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is aware that his and Tony’s relationship is “shipped”, and crashing the Internet is the way to go for certain announcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being outside of my own timezone's 15th Feb 2015, but seeing as there are still places in the 15th~ Much thanks to Lyrial for providing the prompt! :D
> 
> Haven't written Steve/Tony in awhile! T'was nice to dip back in even for a short bit. ^^

Steve was aware that the Avengers had fans, a fandom even. But it wasn’t until he and Tony were together that he found out that there was a group of fans that believed they were madly in love with each other.

Tony showed him fanworks, all of them beautifully crafted. Some brought tears to his eyes, while the racier ones made him blush. 

(He didn’t object to Tony’s suggestion to re-enact some though.)

When they went public, Steve didn’t protest Tony’s use of selfies and the hashtag “#SuperhusbandsIsCanon”.

Needless to say, they crashed many a social media site that day.


End file.
